


Dude, Where's My Beer?

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alcohol, Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Silly, Team Dynamics, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in the future, it's... Team Reunion Night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, Where's My Beer?

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse quick fic prompt: "Jar Jar makes the Ewoks look like f**king Shaft!"

"Jar Jar makes the Ewoks look like fucking Shaft!"

"Do not disrespect the Ewoks in such a manner, Daniel Jackson. They need not be compared to Jar Jar to be considered formidable warriors."

"Huh? What? Someone say my name?"

"No one did. Go back to sleep, Cam. And you, Daniel, you are cut off. Give me the bottle."

"No."

"Daniel!"

"No. I'm older than you and you can't make me."

"Sticking your tongue out? Really?"

"Be quiet! You are disturbing my enjoyment of this film."

"Honestly, how can you enjoy this, Teal'c? It wasn't that good in the first place. And it has not improved over the years."

"Daniel, I'm waiting."

"For crying out loud, Daniel, just give her the damn bottle so we can finish the movie and get some rest."

"You don't have to wait for the end of the movie. Just look at Shaft over there!"

"Huh? What? Someone say my name?"

"Nope."

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Let me see Mitchell's face."

"Well... Okay, maybe I'm getting some revenge for that hazing incident at the Academy."

"Put down the Sharpie."

"Oh my god. Sam, give me the marker and your drink. And the next time you host Team Reunion Night, I'm locking the liquor cabinet."

"Oh Cassandra, be a sport! Besides, after they pass out, I can tell you all kinds of stories that you can use for blackmail later! Believe me, darling, they'll be buying you your next house with all the goodies I know."

"Vala!"  
"Vala!"  
"Vala Mal Doran!"

"Hey, where'd my beer go?"

~end~


End file.
